A Cyclops' Gift Of A Night Fury
by TheFalseProphet666
Summary: Neona is the only child of Artemis and a Night Fury. The most feared thing ever. What she doesn't know is the unspeakable power she has stored inside her. Ella took her in as a small child so Neona protects her with her life. Then a certain brown-haired Cyclops comes into the equation. Find out what happens as her adventure unfolds... MAY contain lemons in much later chapters.
1. 1) Neona

**Chapter 1: Neona**

* * *

Neona sat in her study, writing a poem about the moon. The only link between her and her mother: Artemis. Yeah, Artemis. She was the only child of hers and the only one of her kind. Neona is a Night Fury. The offspring of Lightning and Death itself. Night Fury were amazing things. People who had the gift to turn into the most feared thing in existence. Nothing struck fear into some thing's heart than those two words.

Despite this, she was a lovely girl. Sweet and caring. Always putting other people first unless it's a battle. She loved nature, being the daughter of Artemis and all that malarkey. She loved taking walks around her forest home when she was allowed. She never knew who her Father was and frankly she didn't care. Being the daughter of Artemis and a Night Fury, she was a master of hunting so she always caught her own food.

She was also a Ainu*. So she made sure always to thank the animal for giving their life and transported their spirits to a better place.

Neona had been taken in by Ella when she was very little. Ella was kind Harpy who was like her Mother on Earth. Neona had devoted her life to making sure Ella stayed safe. Neona sighed gently and flicked her long, silky black hair over her shoulders and continued with her poem, happily named: Moonlight

_The light a glow_

_To sooth my soul_

_Give me dreams_

_And stitch the seams_

_Of my soul that's broken_

_The moonlight is awoken_

_The moon's light guides my way_

_Toward the dawning day_

_My soul walks_

_As the moon talks_

_I smile softly and run_

_Before the moon goes and becomes the sun._

She smiled and put her pen down, satisfied with the short poem. Neona stretched and got up from her chair. She decided she wanted to read for a little while. _'What should I read today? Thumbelina? Cinderella? Snow White? Sleeping Beauty? Rapunzel?' _As you can tell, Neona loved fairy tales. She felt like she lived in one. She was short like Thumbelina, (she stood full height at 5"7) practically a slave like Cinderella, unmatchable beauty like Snow White, was once a Princess like Sleeping Beauty and wasn't allowed out of her home ground like Rapunzel.

Her favourite fairytale was Beauty and The Beast. Who didn't love that story? A beautiful girl caught by a monstrous Beast, locked away in castle, then they fall in love, then he turns into a handsome prince and they live happily ever after! _'All I need is my prince...'_

She looked dreamily out her window, sighing as she daydreamed. Neona jumped and was snapped out of her daydreaming when she heard the study door open... Ella was home.

* * *

Ainu* animists, believing that everything in nature has a kamnuy (spirit or god) on the inside.

Hi guys! Hope you enjoyed that first chapter. Don't worry, things'll pick up soon. Tyson will emerge.

Have a fabulous day!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

_:)_


	2. 2) Ella's Warning

**Chapter 2: Ella's Warning**

* * *

Neona rushed to Ella to be enveloped into a caring hug. "Did you have a good day Neona?" Ella asked, petting her hair gently. "Yes Ella." They sat down on the couch, Neona cuddled into Ella's side. "May you read me a story?" Neona asked, remembering to be polite.

"Of course dear. Which one do you want?"

"Aladdin please..."

Ella read the 15 year old the tale of the street rat who became a prince. Neona sighed happily and was about to drift into a nice nap when her adoptive mother spoke again, "Neona, I have told you many times about the dangers of the outside world and I know you long to explore. Just promise me you'll wait until your 18 and remember-"

"To stay away from Cyclops' and other half-bloods. I promise Mother. I can't leave anyway, I'm still in your debt..."

"Good girl... Now go to sleep my sweet. You have a very busy day tomorrow." Ella kissed her forehead and put her bed. As her little girl slept, she couldn't help feeling guilty.

* * *

**Ella's P.O.V:**

* * *

I watched my reason for living as she slept soundly. I smiled gently, but, it faded quickly. _'Oh Neona... I'm sorry for lying.' _I had told her through out her whole time with me to stay away from Cyclops' and that all of them would kill her. The same went with other half-bloods. I knew that if some of them found out who she was and what she would be capable of when she turned 18... They would kill her then first chance they had. I knew much more about her than I hope she ever will.

"Ella! Ya home?" Oh no, that was Annabeth's voice. Annabeth meant Percy. Percy meant Tyson... Oh goodness, if Neona saw them, her life here would be over! She would meet Tyson and - Never mind.

* * *

Hi guys! Sorry that this chapter's shorter than the last one but I ran out of ideas on this chapter. Ooh, what does Ella know about Tyson?... Despite the fact that he's a Cyclops and Neona will probably try to kill him and the gang if she sees them

Hope you enjoyed!

Have a fabulous day!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

_:)_


	3. 3) Half-Bloods

**Chapter 3: Half-Bloods**

* * *

Ella didn't know what to do. The gang was here and so was Neona. They didn't tell her that they were coming and they always told her. That way she could tell Neona to go berry picking or something... _'Wait! She's sleeping and waking her up is like trying to wake up a dead stick... I'm worrying about nothing!'_ As long as Neona didn't wake up, everything would be just as normal. Perfect! "Ella?"

"Yeah! I'm here Just give me a minute."

She walked out of her little house to greet her friends. Sure enough, there was Annabeth, Percy and Tyson. Even Grover came along. _'Well, this can either end amazingly good or amazingly bloody' _she thought with a mental sigh. Still, she put on a smile. "Hey guys! Great to see you!" Percy grinned.

"Hey Ella. We were passing by and thought we'd stop to say hi. We didn't disturb you, did we?" _'Noooooo. Apart from the fact all four of you will DIE if a certain Noirette wakes up! But apart from that, no you're fine.' _"Nah. It's fine! It's good to see you again!"

"I'm going to go and get some wood for a nice fire later!" Tyson shouted and ran off before she could protest.

* * *

Neona was peaceful dreaming sweet, dragon dreams of chasing many plentiful white sheep when her eyes suddenly snapped open to a very unwelcome scent. Something she's never sensed before, and she'd smelled everything there was in this place. That was not a good sign. She could smell Ella, clear as the morning sun. She could sense three others standing exactly 5 and a 1/2 feet away from her. _'Don't worry Ella. I won't let them hurt you!' _

She fell back onto her bed with a start as her body began the quick yet painful change. She could never quite describe how it felt. The Night Fury opened it's large, snake-like eyes. Full of anger.

It climbed out the top entrance. It watched the strangers with angered, narrowed eyes. Too wrapped up in the kill to notice the friendly conversation between it's master and the intruders. Waiting for just the right moment to strike.

* * *

**Ella's P.O.V:**

I felt a shiver run down my spine. Like someone was watching me. I turned my eyes to see a dark shape on the top of my house with bright green eyes. "Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" Percy asked.

"MOVE!" I screamed as a fire ball flew fast through the air. They jumped backed and looked to the source.

"NIGHT FURY!" Annabeth screamed. They pulled out their weapons and prepared to kill my little girl. The weapons roused her anger more and she let out a blood curdling roar.

"No. Put your weapons away! The Dragon isn't what you think it is."

Neona came down from the house and practically began to run for me. "Ella move!" Annabeth cried

"No!" Neona stood in front of me and I petted her gently. She closed her eyes and gave a dragon smile.

"Hey guys-What the?"

Her eyes snapped her eyes as tears filled mine. Neona turned to face Tyson. She went from angry and he went from being shocked to being in an absolute trance with each other... Oh no! It was happening!

* * *

Ooh! What it happening to them! I'm so mean leaving it like this.

Hope you enjoyed!  
Have a fabulous day!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

_:)_


	4. 4) The Mark

**Chapter 4: The Mark**

* * *

**Tyson's P.O.V:**

* * *

I was walking back to Ella's house with my arms full of wood for a nice fire later. I smiled to myself and began to whistle a tune as I saw the house come into view. I dropped the wood when I saw a large fireball come out of nowhere. I ran to the house, afraid for my friends and my dear brother. I saw a large black shape run towards Ella and Ella began to pet it. It was a Night Fury! "Hey Guys-What the?" I couldn't believe it! Only a Night Fury, a Cyclops' biggest enemy, could do something like that. Be absolutely invisible to everyone and then strike. It was lucky that Ella saw it and told them to move.

The Dragon turned, anger flaring in it's green eyes and I began to prepare for battle. Then the fire in it's eyes disappeared and I got lost. A strange feeling came over me as I watched it's eyes go a pale grey. I saw strange things: A girl barely clothed with long black hair and large green eyes, us together, the girl in a wedding dress, a child who looked like- "Ah fuck!" I yelled as I was snapped out of my trance to a searing pain in my right hand. It was burning something into it. I heard a roar of pain and I looked up to see the Dragon rolling around. Ella was in tears like a mother of a child.

As I watched, the pain in my hand decreased and the roars became human screams. We all watched as the Dragon became a girl, her back arched in pain, she couldn't even make noise any more. It suddenly stopped and her back fell to hit the ground. The girl stood and I couldn't believe it. The girl from my weird trance thingy! She was staring at me with a mix of disbelief and fear.

I stared at my hand to see a small Night Fury had been burned into it. The girl saw it and ran to the lake a few feet away. She stood back facing the water and pulled her silky hair over her shoulder. She turned her head to look at the water and inhaled a sharp breath. We all ran to the water to look at her reflection. My friends looked at me and I was in shock. Burned into the girl's back was:

_Tyson Jackson_

* * *

What's gonna happen? What's gonna happen?

Hey guys! Really hoped you enjoyed that chapter. I enjoyed writing it!

I've been doing a chapter every day since I started this... Wow.

Have a fabulous day!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

_:)_


	5. 5) Feel The Burn!

**Chapter 6: Feel The Burn!**

* * *

Everyone was in shock. What in Zeus' name had just happened? Did Tyson and this girl have a connection of some sort. "Mother... What was that?" Ella gave a shaky sigh.

"Neona... There are some things that I never told you."

"No kidding."

"... Attitude." Ella warned

"Sorry Mother."

"Neona, come inside."

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 3 hours later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Tyson's P.O.V:**

* * *

Ella and Neona (I learned her name. Yay! Now I don't have to keep calling her "the girl") emerged from the house with stoic looks. Percy clicked his tongue, "Sooooo... You guys work it? What going on? Let me in on the gossip going down in the hood, sister!" Ella went to reply when Neona cut in, "I believe we 'got of on the wrong foot' as you would say. My name's Neona. Daughter of Artemis, Last of The Night Fury's. Now who are you?"

"I'm Percy, Tyson's brother, son of Poseidon. This is Annabeth, daughter of Athena. This is Grover, my best friend / protector. He's a satyr, not a half-blood... You sorta already know Tyson."

"I see. Sorry..."

"For what?"

"The fact you must die."

Ella grabed her arm and squeezed gently. "Neona, I explained this before, they're friends. They're on our side."

"Right. I may believe that later."

I don't know what Neona has against us, but, it was blatantly obvious that she hated half-bloods other than herself. "Mother, you said earlier that I have to leave with them tomorrow. Don't you love me any more?"

"Don't ever say that. You have to go with them because they'll take you to the camp." Ah, so we're taking her to Camp Half-blood. This is gonna be fun...

"Ah. The Camp for people like them."

"You too! You're a Half-blood yourself!" Percy cried. Neona tutted gently.

"Temper, temper. I can't really blame you though: Like Father Like Son, after all."

"Hey! You listen here-"

"Percy, she' s got a point. Dad doesn't exactly have the best temper..." I cut in.

"Ty! You're standing up for her?"

"She has a point though..."

"I guess..."

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx TIME SKIPxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Neona's P.O.V:**

* * *

I had tears in my eyes as I packed the last of my things before I would have to say goodbye to my loving adoptive mother. How was Ella going to protect herself? She was actually a decent weight now that I had stepped in to protect her from the other harpies. They were all terrified of me so I could get whatever food Ella wanted. Ella had also grown a few inches. She would go back to be underweight again! _'I can't leave!'_ I felt an emotion of concern that definitely wasn't my own. "Neona?" Oh, the Cyclops was here.

"Yes? What do you want?" I asked briskly. The emotion changed: Sympathy.

"Are you afraid?"

"Of what? The Camp? Not in the slightest."  
"No. About Ella." Iturned around.

"Yes. Very much so." Tears began to fall freely from my eyes. I couldn't stop them.

* * *

**Tyson's P.O.V:**

* * *

I waked into Neona's room to find her packing her things very slowly. Her body was trembling slightly, trying to hold back tears. "Neona?" I called gently. She stiffened and sighed gently.

"Yes? What do you want?" She asked briskly, trying to sound stronger than she felt. I didn't know why, but, I could feel every emotion of hers since that mark was burned into my hand. I couldn't help but feel sympathetic. This is the only place she ever called home. Now she was forced to leave it. "Are you afraid?" I asked gently, though I already knew the answer. For some reason, I needed to hear it from her. "Of what? The Camp? Not in the slightest." She gave a shaky laugh. I shook my head, even though she couldn't see. "No. About Ella." I could feel her emotions change: Absolute up happiness. She turned, tears in her gorgeous green eyes, trying to force them back. "Yes. Very much so." She began to unwillingly cry.

I rushed over and enveloped her small body in my arms. She fought for a while, but, eventually she figured out that I wasn't going to let her go for anything in the whole universe. "I-I don't know what to do! I want to go the Camp-" Wasn't expecting that. "But in doing that I have to leave the only person who has ever cared properly for me. She clothed me, bathed me, read to me, she even gave up her food to feed me sometimes. I can't leave her here."

"I understand, Neona." I picked her up and began to walk over to her bed, she flailed a bit, obviously she wasn't used to this kind of thing. I sat down, cradling her in my lap. "Ella wants you to go to the Camp so you can experience what others like yourself are like." I reasoned.

"There are none like me!" She screamed.

"What do you mean?" I get that she's the only kid of Artemis, but, come on!

"I'm a the last of the Night Fury's! I know that's music to your ears, but, being the only one left of your kind is awful!" She's the last? No wonder Ella never told us about her. "... Tyson?" Did she just call me by my name? I looked down at her to see Neona staring up at me with large, glossy eyes. "Can we go to the Camp now?" It was like she just turned into a 5 year old! I smiled gently, happy she was getting used to me. "Yeah. Let's go..."

* * *

Hey you guys! So, Noena may be starting to warm up to our dear Cyclops... Hmm

Have A Fabulous Day!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

_:)_


	6. 6) Percy's Mind

**Chapter 6: Percy's mind and Neona's new clothes**

* * *

**Neona's P.O.V:**

* * *

As we walked, I kept looking back at Ella. I would miss her a whole lot. I had gotten used to being with her and protecting her. I loved Ella, she was my second mother. I looked back one last time... I couldn't see her.

Biting my bottom lip to stop tears, I lowered my head and began to breathe in shaky breaths. I felt someone take my hand and squeeze it lightly. I looked at my had to see a large, bulky hand holding my own. I looked up at the owner, "Tyson..." He looked down at me with a friendly smile, my cheeks got hot. "What are you doing?"

"Reassuring you. You'll be just fine at Camp. I'll be there. Percy will be there. Annabeth will be there. Grover will be there and-"

"Yeah... And back to Clarisse." Percy said with misery clear in his voice. I cocked a brow.

"Who's Clarisse?"

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V: (About time, eh folks?)**

* * *

I could hear Tyson trying to reassure Neona that she would be fine at the Camp. I couldn't help but smile. My brother was great at what he did and he'd taken quite a shine to Neona. As he went down the list of people and I remembered we would be going back to Clarisse. "Grover will be there and-"

"Yeah... And back to Clarisse." I cut him off. I saw Neona raise a brow at me.

"Who's Clarisse?"

"She's this bitchy macho chick who takes the utmost greatest pleasure in making my life an absolute misery."

I suddenly felt a sharp shooting pain in my head before I became numb. When it faded and I actually felt normal again, I heard Neona chuckle evilly. "So, another daughter of Ares... How amusing."

"Amusing?!"

"Yes, quite actually. It'll be Storm Fly all over again!" She laughed merrily.

"What's Storm Fly?" Tyson questioned

"Storm Fly? She's an old friend..."

"More to the point!" I interjected. "How did you know that about Clarisse? What was that feeling in my brain?"

"Easy. I read your mind. That weird feeling in your brain: The shooting pain was me entering your brain and that numbness was me picking through it on the word Clarisse." Her brow furrowed. "I haven't got it quite down yet. When I have, you won't even know when I'm in that head of yours."

"You can read minds?!" This was getting really creepy, really quickly. Neona looked shocked.

"Ella didn't tell you that I can read the mind of anyone I want?"

"No she most certainly did not!"

"Oh... Well at least you know now."

Suddenly, Annabeth gasped. "Everyone! Hold up! Serious problem at hand! Code Red!"

* * *

**Annabeth's P.O.V: (Oh come on, she has to have at least one!)**

* * *

I looked over at Neona as she explained her mind reading abilities and I wondered what else she could do. Then I noticed something that should've been sorted before we left. I gasped loudly, "Everyone! Hold up! Serious problem at hand! Code Red!" I cried

"What?" They said as a union

"Look at Neona! She can't wear that!" Neona looked down at herself.

"What's wrong with this?"

"Neona. That is not what you should be wearing. Especially as we'll be going into a city." Neona clearly didn't understand. You know the look that babies and toddlers give you when you're doing something that's beyond comprehension? It was that look.

Tyson looked her over and her face went as red as her lips. "You're right." He took off his coat and put it over her shoulders. This was quite amusing. You see, Tyson is a hell of a lot taller than anyone in our small group and probably nearly the whole of Camp-Half Blood. He was 17 and nearing 7"4. Neona on the other hand, was barely over 5"5. So the coat reached past her knees... Lol.

"Good thinking Tyson. Well done." I patted his lower back I couldn't reach his shoulder. "We've got to get you some clothes. Who's got money though?" Neona laughed gently. I frowned, "What's so funny?" She smiled at me.

"How much do you need?"

She received blank stares from all of us...

* * *

**Tyson's P.O.V:**

* * *

"How much do you need?" She asked softly. We gave her blank stares until Annabeth snapped out of it.

"What so you mean?"  
"I mean exactly that. How much do you need?"

"How will you get it?" Annabeth pressed. Neona laughed gently.

"You could say I have a few magic spells up my non-existent sleeve..."

"Really?"

"Yerp!"

* * *

**TIME SKIP**

* * *

We arrived at a shop quickly, ignoring all the stares we were getting courtesy of Neona skipping happily wearing my coat that was far to big for her tiny, yet powerful body. She tugged my sleeve. I looked down and smiled at her. "Yes?"

"You're not getting this back, you know that right?"

"Why? It's my coat?" I questioned. True, my coat was on the tattered side and I didn't really mind if she wanted it.

"I like it... May I have it?" I caved in.

"Alright."  
"Yay!"

Annabeth turned on Percy Grover and me. "You three stay outside. Grover, I know for a fact you have food money, so get some whilst you wait for us? Okay?"

"... Okay." He replied. Annabeth smiled and looked at Neona, then she pouted.

"Aww, Neona! The shop is not going to eat you!" I looked down at her to see that she was staring at the doors to the clothes store like it was indeed going to eat her. She clung tightly to my arm. I smiled and picked her up in a hug. She squeezed me like the world would end if she let go.

"Neona... You have to go in there. You need some proper clothes. You can't go around in that."

"... I'm scared. Can't you come with me?" She wanted me to stay with her? I felt my heart thud happily in my chest. I pulled her away so I could see those pretty green eyes (**A/N: What up song reference?)** "Okay, let's make a deal. You go in there and buy some pretty clothes with Annabeth. Then, when we get together for lunch, I'll give you a massive hug and a piggy back ride. Deal?" She blushed happily and grinned.

"Deal!" She shouted gleefully.

* * *

**TIME SKIP... AGAIN**

* * *

**Neona's P.O.V:**

* * *

We shopped for awhile and picked out a few cute outfits that we liked. Yes, we. I decided that Annabeth should get some stuff too. Annabeth insisted on the fact I need something called a bra. They're very uncomfortable. I got some things called underwear. They're actually quite comfortable. "Now how are we going to pay for all this?" She asked. I mumbled quietly and a wallet full of money appeared in my hand. "Like this."

"Nice..."

We paid and I went into the toilets to change. I came out and Annabeth gave a nod of approval. I was now currently wearing a pair of tight denim jeans, a low cut black shirt that clung to me and black dolly shoes. "Do I look okay?"

"Yep. You look amazing!"

"My other clothes are in the bag."

"You mean, piece of cloth that doesn't count as clothes?"

"... If you say so."

We walked out, bags on each arm. I had an idea, "How about we look around some more?" Annabeth smiled.

"Okay. I've never been much of a shopper but me and you have similar tastes."

* * *

**2 hours later (typical girls, right fellas)**

* * *

**Tyson's P.O.V:**

* * *

"Where the hell are they?" Percy sighed with annoyance. We'd been waiting for nearly 3 hours. For some reason, I wanted Neona now. I had wanted her since she left my sight. I could feel she was having a good time with Annabeth though.

Suddenly, I felt her presence closing in and I jumped up in excitement.

"TYSON!" I heard a familiar voice yell. I turned to see Neona running toward me. I didn't even take in what she was wearing. I ran as fast as I could and picked her up. I didn't know why, I missed her terribly. "Neona! I'm so glad you're back! I missed you very much!"

"Watch my ribs, Tyson. I'm strong, but, I can't take your strength boy!" I loosened my grip slightly so she could breathe, however, I didn't put her. I changed her positioning in my arms so she was bridal style and sat back down again. Percy slapped his hand on his face. "Bro... Let her go."

"No!" They all jumped back a bit in there seats at my raise in voice. Annabeth sighed, "Percy, remember what Ella said..." Me and Neona cocked our heads slightly to the left.

"Oh yeah. It's all still sinking in."

"What did she tell you?" Neona asked, clearly not happy about the fact that Ella hadn't told her something. Annabeth smiled gently,

"You'll find out... Hey Tyson."

"What?"

"Did you know that Neona's engaged?" I felt fury flood inside me.

"WHAT? NO! YOU'RE LYING! SHE BELONGS TO ME! ME AND ME ALONE! I-" I realised that Annabeth was smirking at me, "See what I mean guys? He's already claimed her. The same thing would happen if I told Neona that Tyson even had a girlfriend." Grover and Percy nodded. I glared at her and she smiled apologetically at me. "Sorry Ty, I had to prove the point."

"What point?!" I cried. She sighed.

"We'll talk about it at Camp. Neona, are you hungry?"

... She was answered by a rumble in Neona's stomach and I laughed. Neona clicked her tongue, "I really fancy some Mexican Food..." She flipped her hair, "I'm like soooo attractive." We all laughed.

* * *

**TIME SKIP... SO WE MEET AGAIN!**

* * *

**Grover's P.O.V: (Oh come on, I couldn't leave him out!)**

* * *

We arrived at Camp and I smiled at Tyson. He had a protective hold of Neona, holding her up with one arm. The other one was attacking her ribs gently, you see, Tyson had accidentally found out that Neona was extremely ticklish on her ribs. She was giggling uncontrollably as she fought in vain to escape his grasp. I'd never seen the big guy so happy, not even when he was with Ella... Not in the relationship way, of course.

It's weird though I always thought him and Ella would start dating, oh well. He's found his special someone, not like he knows that. Tyson ceased his assault and grinned at her, "Are you ready?"

"It's a little late for me to say no, don't cha think?" She laughed.

"Yeah, I guess." He giggled, happy she was going with him. I coughed.

"Well, let's get this over with." I mumbled, not wanting to face the Big Boss...

* * *

Alrighty! That's that!

I will post another chapter soon hopefully.

I'm really happy right now because I have communication with Dragon! Woohoo!

Hope you enjoyed!

Have a Fabulous Day!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

_:)_


	7. 7) Neona kicks some Greek God ass

**Chapter 7: Neona kicks some Greek God ass!**

* * *

Grover, Annabeth and Percy entered the Camp with caution... Unlike Tyson. He happily (and loudly) strode into Camp, completely oblivious to the fact that Mr. D was furious at them. "Tyson." Percy took a firm hold of his brother's shirt. Tyson stopped in his tracks and looked down at his beloved brother, "Yes brother?"

"Keep it down. Mr. D can't see Neona!" Neona heard and wiggled out of Tyson's arms, hiding behind him. If the gang didn't just see her, they wouldn't have even known she existed. Tyson quickly turned his head so he knew she was there. She smiled up at him and waved gently. He looked at his brother in confusion.

"Why?"

"Because-"

"THERE YOU ARE!" Mr. D screamed. Percy sighed heavily.

"We are soooo dead..." He mumbled.

"He can't kill us, brother. Don't be silly."

"He'll try it though..."

* * *

**Mr. D's P.O.V:**

* * *

As soon as my eyes landed on the small group, I shot out of my chair and stormed over, "THERE YOU ARE!" I screamed. As I got closer, I heard Perry mumble, "We are sooooo dead..." That beast of a brother looked down at him. "He can't kill us, brother. Don't be silly."

"He'll try it though." If I wasn't so furious, I would've agreed."

When I was within arms length of them all, I cleared my throat. I heard that Cyclops laugh. "Brother, his face looks like a giant plum!"

"So it does, Tyson... Nope, now it's a strawberry." They laughed together until that blond girl punched them both. She seemed to hit the Cyclops gentler, she would break her hand otherwise.

"Enough you two. He's mad enough at us as it is!" They both fell silent, "Sorry sir..." She mumbled.

I snorted and I thought I heard someone stomp their foot. "Anyway, you guys have been gone for nearly a week!" **(Wow! Time flies, right folks XD) **"You said you'd be a couple of days."

"... We ran into some complications." Grover mumbled quietly.

"What complications?" I roared, everyone in camp was watching from behind me. No one answered. "If you don't tell me, I'll make sure all of you never come back." I smelt something, it smelled like smoke. I looked at the Cyclops, "Especially _you!_"

I suddenly saw a blur and felt a large pain in my chest. I went flying at least 25 foot into some training equipment. Did the Cyclops just hit me? That bast- I was hit in the back with what felt like a powerful kick and I went flying again. I began to cough blood, it can't be the Cyclops. "Neona! Stop!" Neona? That meant moon in Ancient Greek. How did this person- another swift kick to my middle sending me high into the sky. I landing with a cracking of my ribs, "Don't just stand there! Help me someone!"Nobody moved, they were to traumatized.

* * *

**Tyson's P.O.V:**

* * *

I noticed that now Neona was in battle, her clothes had changed. She was back in that black "piece of cloth that doesn't count as clothing"as Annabeth puts it. Suddenly, Neona picked up Mr. D by his shirt and I realised her beautiful snake-like green eyes had staring into glowing faintly, "Who are you?" He whispered. She glared at him.

"Someone who doesn't appreciate her mate being threatened!" I blushed considerably. Annabeth nudged me, "Do you get it now, Ty?"

"I think so. We are..." I trailed off, trying to find the right words.

"Mates, yes. Not in the friendship way either."

"That would explain the feeling I have for her. They started almost the moment I saw her."

Annabeth smiled, "It's the same for her. Don't force anything though. It'll all fall into place..."

"Okay."

"Fuck! Would you stop?"

We turned to see Neona had pinned the Greek God to a tree and was holding him there with one hand whilst the other one was being forcefully shoved up his ribs. Annabeth sighed, "She broke them all on that kick..."

"Why doesn't she stop?" As much as I disliked him, he look horrendous. He was absolutely coated in blood.

"She feels that you aren't avenged. Unless you tell her she'll continue until he drops dead." Just then, Neona threw him to the floor.

* * *

**Mr. D's P.O.V:**

* * *

Just as I was about to hit the floor, someone else caught me by my collar. I looked up, trying to ignore the pain to see Artemis. She wore a stern expression and frowned at me before letting me drop. I landed on my knees and I stood on wobbling legs. "Was that you beating me?"

"No. Believe me, if you didn't run this camp, I would've let her continue to pummel you." She quickly healed me.

"Thanks, Artemis. So much for 'Olympians Stand Together'. Why is she so special?" Artemis simply turned around and walked towards that rabid girl, lifting her head gently. "Oh Neona... You were right to act on your instincts to protect Tyson, but did you have to beat him to a pulp?" As they spoke, I got a good look at the girl. She had long black hair, those eyes were glaring at me over Artemis' shoulder. She wore next to nothing, she had no shame obviously. The abs on her stomach were very visible as were her biceps. I found myself staring at her chest department for awhile until she spoke. (**A/N: Neona's about a DD to an E, just so you know. On with the story!)**

"Yes I did. I'm not finished with him yet." Oh thanks.

"He's a God, darling." Ha!

* * *

**Clarisse's P.O.V:**

* * *

I watched Artemis turn around and walk towards this powerful girl. She has to be a child of Ares!She was standing stiffly, head down, teeth ground and powerful fists clenched. Even with her head down, I could see that glow in her eyes! She was EPIC! Artemis lifted her head gently. "Oh Neona... You were right to act on your instincts to protect Tyson, but did you have to beat him to a pulp?" Instincts? What was she, an animal in disguise? **(A/N: Close but no cigar!)**

"Yes I did. I'm not finished with him yet."

"He's a God, darling."

"I don't care! He's an asshole!" Oh, she's awesome. "He insulted my friends and my mate! I don't accept that! He could be the frigging creator of the Universe and I would still beat his ass!"

"I know you would, darling. He runs the camp, this can't happen... Much more."

I saw Tyson walk over and pick Neona up in a hug. She struggled ruthlessly to get out of it. "It's okay, Neona. You have avenged me well." Neona? Moon... Nice! Neona relaxed a bit then threw herself, Tyson was shocked he let her go and Artemis laughed. "Oh Neona, for my daughter, you really don't like being hugged."

"Not when I'm focused on kicking some Greek God ass!" Wait! Hang on! Stop! Confused! She's a child of Artemis? ...Well, I guess that does explain her name. I couldn't believe this! How could someone so kick ass be Artemis' child. They looked nothing a like.

"Neona! Language!" Her mother scolded her gently.

"Oh shh your mush, go sit back down on your tush!" Neona's eyes landed on me and I felt a sharp shooting pain through my brain followed by a numbness. _'What in Zeus' name?' _

_'Hi! I'm Neona! How are you, Clarisse La Rue?'_

_'Huh?'_

_'I'll explain later, I'm Neona by the way. Me and you are going to get along great!'_ Then her voice was gone.

Suddenly, there was a loud laugh that had a thick Russian accent. "You 'ave not changed my friend. You are still the warrior you used to be!"

We all turned to see a blond girl sitting on a tree branch, cigar in one hand and a bottle of Vodka in the other. "You are lucky, Dionysus!"

"How?!"

"Your are lucky she hasn't used her full strength on you!" The girl jumped down and locked eyes with Neona, who was still furious. Artemis patted Neona's head and hugged her. "I'm off love, take care darling."

"Goodbye mother, I love you."

"I love you too and don't you forget it!" Artemis vanished and the mystery girl took a long drag of her cigar before clipping off the end with what look like a tiny skull."I am surprised, my friend. I have not seen you this angry since The Battle Of Berk!"

"Don't mention that dreaded battle to me, Storm Fly."

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V:**

* * *

"I am surprised, my friend. I have not seen you this angry since The Battle Of Berk!" Battle Of Berk. I've heard about that! It was a Viking War! Neona and this girl were apart of that? Neona became even more furious. Was that even possible?  
"Don't mention that dreaded battle to me, Storm Fly." This was Storm Fly? _'It'll be like Storm Fly al over again!' _I remembered. Storm Fly must be a daughter of Ares! Storm Fly walked over and pulled Neona into a hug.

"I am sorry, Neona. It completely slipped my mind what happened to you in that battle. Your wound had healed, but, it appears you heart has not my friend."

"It's alright Storm, it wasn't your fault."

Storm Fly let go and smiled at Neona. I took in what she was wearing. Knee- high black high heels that had then heels. A purple skirt that reached mid-thigh, attached to the gold belt were gold throwing knives and what appeared to be the skull of a very small dragon. Muscles as visible as Neona's.**(A/N: Very visible.)** She wasn't wearing a shirt as such, it was strips of enchanted gold that had been moulded together to make a sort of armour I guess. I saw what looked like bone spikes hanging from it like those throwing knives. Black leather fingerless gloves. I noticed that there was a tattoo of fire coming over her right shoulder and travelled to her breast and her neck. Her face was slightly round, but pretty. She had eyes that sort of resembled Neona's. Only they were kind of the complete opposite, the only similarity was the fact that they were snake-like. Neona's were large, green and innocent, full of warmth. Storm Fly's were small, cold and a sickly gold, no innocence at all. Her hair was curly and dirty blond, going down into dark blue and then a deep purple like her skirt. It was in a tight plait. She bore a headband which had those bone spikes on it. I shivered. Yep, definitely a daughter of Ares.

* * *

**Storm Fly's P.O.V:**

* * *

I was very happy to see my old friend again. She hadn't changed a bit. Well, apart from her choice in clothing. "I remember when you bore armour." My face was serious and so was my voice. Neona knew I was playing. She caught on and looked me up and down with a look of disgust on her face. If we hadn't known each other for so long, I would've fell for the act. She looked me dead in the eye and glared. "I remember when you didn't dress like a slut!" Oh, that was good. Her voice was so convincing!

We stared at each other long and hard until we began to laugh. After wiping our eyes, I remembered that Neona had found her mate. Who was he? I had to know if he was good enough! "Neona, where is your mate? I wish to see if he meets your requirements..." She grinned happily and took hold of my free hand. "He's just over here!"

She lead me to where stood four people stood. A satyr who looked scared for his life. A boy who I recognised as a son of Poseidon (I saw the tattoo). A blond girl who was obviously a daughter of that whore Athena (do you know how many kids she has?) I turned to see the last only to be met with his chiselled chest, I raised my head to be met with a doe brown eye. A Cyclops? "My name is Storm Fly, are you Neona's mate?" He blushed.

"Yes, yes I am. I'm Tyson. Nice to meet you Storm Fly." He has good manners, unlike others of his kind.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Tyson. I trust you will care for her?"

"Yes, until I die."

"Will you give your life to save her?"

"Absolutely."

"Why?"

"I trust her to do the same."

"What if she held a loaded gun to your head?"

"I trust her not to pull the trigger."  
"Let's say she did."  
"I trust the fact that I've done something to deserve it."

I smiled. "You have passed the test." I turned to Neona, "He will make a strong and sturdy husband. I'm very pleased. However, if I find out that you lose your virginity within the next nine months I will come down on you and Tyson like Thor's Hammer on Loki's head."

"Storm!" Neona's face was as red as her cute lips. "We're not even properly dating yet! We met about two days ago!"

"So? You two are dating now. No arguments! Tyson, kiss your mate. Now."

* * *

**Tyson's P.O.V:**

* * *

"So? You two are dating now. No arguments! Tyson, kiss your mate. Now."

"Um... Okay." I picked her up and I'm positive we were both as red as tomatos. We both awkwardly leaned in and I swear I learned what heaven felt like...

* * *

What do you all think of Storm Fly?

Hope you enjoyed!

Have a fabulous day!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

_:)_


	8. 8) Storm Fly Takes Charge!

**Hi again! So, this chapter kind of shows Storm's solider side. Neona's staying in Poseidon's Cabin in Tyson's bed until her Cabin is built. As they don't have an Artemis Cabin. Just so everyone knows.**

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS THAT I'VE TWEAKED AND MADE UP! I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON CHARACTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM HTTYD THAT ARE STILL THE SAME AND I HAVE NOT ADJUSTED! **

**... On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Storm Fly Takes Charge!**

* * *

**Neona's P.O.V:**

* * *

_It couldn't be. I was standing on the battle field in my armour. This was impossible. This battle was centuries ago! I began to turn in a slow, steady circle. Blood, carcasses, bones etc... Everywhere I turned. Bodies of loved one scattered across the battle field. _**"Νέωνας! (Neona!)"**_ I turned to Storm Fly's voice. She was standing tall, a fierce expression on her face as she beheaded a Viking from the opposing army. _**"Ο φίλος μας είναι τραυματίες. Είναι πιο κοντά σας! Βοήθεια της! (Our friend is injured. She is nearer to you! Help her.)"**

_I ran towards the wavy-haired noirette and took her side. She wore an enchanted chain mail corset that had padding under it so it was comfortable, a black skirt that flared out at the hips and firm boots. She was channelling her dragon form to set herself on fire. _**"Hook Fang! Enemy straight ahead." **_She looked at me and smiled before throwing a Kamehameha style fire ball. She spoke to me softly, _**"Δεν θα πρέπει να είναι εδώ μαζί μου, είμαι μια χαρά. Αληθινή μάχη σας είναι εκεί.(You should not be here with me, I'm fine. Your true battle is up there.)"**

_She was right, I had to face the one person I didn't want to fight. His name was Galen, it meant Calm Seas in Ancient Greek. Like mine meant Moon. That's who he used to be. Calm, laid back, sweet and caring. "_**Νέωνας αγαπητέ μου ... Πόσο υπέροχο να σε ξαναδώ! (Neona my dear... How wonderful to see you again!)"**_ I heard his voice shout. I looked up to see him standing about 17 feet from me. I made a 'hmph' noise. _**"Μακάρι να μπορούσα να πω το ίδιο και για σας. (I wish I could say the same about you.) **_He laughed happily, completely unaffected by the tiny insult._

**"Μπορείτε να. Δεν μπορείτε να δείτε πόσο ισχυρό είμαι τώρα? Έλα μαζί μου αδελφή. Μπορείτε να έχουν αυτή τη δύναμη πάρα πολύ! (You can. Can't you see how powerful I am now? Come with me sister. You can have this power too!)"**

**"Δεν θέλω να τον αδελφό. Αν αυτό θα με κάνει να αρέσει αυτό που έχουν γίνει, τότε εγώ δεν το θέλω. Λυπάμαι Γαληνός. Χρησιμοποιείτε τη δύναμή σας για τους λάθος λόγους. (I don't want it brother. If it'll make me like what you have become, then I don't want it. I'm sorry Galen. You are using your power for the wrong reasons.)"**_ He frowned slightly. Tears in his eyes._

**"Δεν θέλω να είναι η αιτία για το θάνατο, την αδερφή σου. Μην με αναγκάσεις να το κάνω ... (I don't want to be the reason for your death, sister. Don't make me do it...)" **_Tears filled my eyes and I raised my sword, my voice came out broken. _**"Θα πρέπει να έχετε σκεφτεί ότι πριν ξεκινήσει αυτόν τον πόλεμο. (You should have thought of that before you started this war.)"**

_Weapons in hand, we charged each other. We fought for what felt like hours, tears pouring freely from our faces until I missed one of his attacks and he cut through the gold band on my leg. I screamed loudly and the ground shook. I saw that the flesh had been taken off where the sword hit and bones were visible. "... Neona." I heard him cry. I looked up through the blur of pain and tears to see him throw his sword aside. He knelt down and take me in his arms. I fought ruthlessly until I passed out. "NEONA! WAKE UP!"_

* * *

My eyes shot open and I shot up. My head hit something hard and I heard a familiar scream. "OWWWWWWW! DANG! WHY IN MY FATHER'S NAME WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

I looked toward the figure gripping his nose on the floor curdled in a ball. Howling in pain. "Nico?"

"Duh!" I ran over to see how his nose was. The blood had stopped but it was definitely still broken."I'm so sorry Nico! I didn't mean to! Honest!" He laughed a bit before patted my head lightly, "It's alright, you had a start. I should be used to it, not like it's the first time you've broken my nose is it?"

"I guess not."

We stood up and he pulled me to a hug. "It's good to see you, big sister."

"BIG SISTER?!" I heard a chorus a voices scream. We turned to see Dionysus, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Clarisse and Storm. "Yeah, she's like my sister." Nico replied.

"Ohhhhhhhh." They all sighed.

"Where's Tyson?" I asked.

Suddenly I was yanked out of Nico's arms and pulled into a familiar large chest. I twirled around to look up into a doe brown eye. "Speak of the Cyclops and he shall appear..." I mumbled. I kissed his lips gently and he rubbed his nose against mine. I flicked his nose and Tyson laughed and hugged me tighter. I smack him hard repetitively. "Tyson! I need to breathe!" He gasped gently and loosened his grip a tad. Not giving me a chance to escape. "Thank you."

"You are welcome, love."

"... What did you just call me?"

"Love. Because I love you and I'm going to marry you one day!"

"TYSON!" Annabeth screamed.

"Yes Annabeth?"

"Don't say that! You've been together for less than 24 hours!"

"So after 24 hours I'm allowed to say I'm going to marry her?" He innocently questioned. She face-palmed and sighed deeply.

"I'm not even going to bother..."

I smacked his cheek gently and smiled at him. He smiled back and we heard a faint laugh. A soft, gentle laugh. One I knew all to well. "Hello Hook Fang..."

"Oh Neona! It really is wonderful to see you." Tyson let me go and I turned toward my friend. She was wearing a pretty little dress. The corset was black and had red flowers sewn on it. Her skirt was black as well and poofed out at her hips. She was wearing a red Alice Band and red 3 inch heels. Nico threw himself at her in a tight hug. She squeezed him happily and laughed merrily. "Oh baby brother! You haven't changed!"

"I missed you sooooo much! It's so good to see you again sister!" Nico shouted happily, honestly he sounded like a five year old. She gently pried him off her body gently and waved like a someone from the royal family at the group behind me, "Hello there everyone, I'm Hook Fang. An old friend of Neona's and Daughter Of Hades. Please don't get the wrong idea about me. I'm a proper child of Hades. The first one actually."

"How can we trust you." Dionysus questioned angrily.

Faster than he could comprehend, Storm and I had pinned him to the wall. "Do you want another beating?" We asked at the same time.

"Not really."

"Then shut your mouth!" We cried. We let him go and he fell to the floor again.

* * *

**Storm Fly's P.O.V:**

* * *

As a lit my cigar, I could see Dionysus eyeing the Vodka in the bag I had attached to my belt. "You touch my Vodka and I will put my cigar out in you eye." I warned.

"You shouldn't threaten a God girly." He said, over confident. How foolish.

"I don't make threats. Only promises. So don't test me." I replied coolly.

As the scene unfolded, I decided I wanted to meet my siblings. "Tyson!" Everyone stopped talking and looked at me. "Yes Storm?"

"I want to meet my siblings!"

"Which God or Goddess is your parent?"

"Ares."

"You're a child of Ares?!" Someone said in surprise.

I turned around to the owner of the voice. She looked like a man. "Yes. Two questions: What is your name? Who is you God Parent?"

"Clarisse La Rue. Ares."

"You are a sibling?"

"Yeah. Course I am."

"Good. I-" I spun around and smashed my cigar into Dionysus' left eye. He howled and let go of my Vodka bottle. "I told you I would didn't I! I told you it was not a threat! You greedy son of bitch, you should be ashamed of yourself!" I yelled before turning back to Clarisse. "Like I was saying, can you take me to our Cabin?"

"'Course!"

* * *

**Clarisse's P.O.V:**

* * *

I watched as my new kick ass sibling spun swiftly on her heels and slam her cigar into Mr. D's left eye. _'She really did put her cigar out in his eye... Awesome!' _"I told you I would didn't I! I told you it was not a threat! You greedy son of bitch, you should be ashamed of yourself!" She screamed in her thick Russian accent as he howled in pain and slapped his hands over his eye. She turned to me and smiled. "Like I was saying, can you take me to our Cabin?" You think I'm going to say no?  
"'Course!"

We left Poseidon's Cabin and walked to our Cabin. On the way, Storm lit another cigar and offered me a drag. "No thanks Storm. It's yours."

"You don't know what you are missing, my American friend."

"So, were you raised in Russia?"

"When I was very, very young. Then I left for Berk and stayed there for a few decades before returning to my homeland."

"Just how old are you?" She only looked 17!

"I'm over 300 years old. I'm a Dragon remember. We're kind of immortal."

"... I see. Does Dad visit you?"

"He used to until I refused to see him."

"Why?"

"Because he's an asshole to the rest of his daughters! You can not deny that! I know how he treats you! He thinks because we are women that we can not be a strong as men."

She had a point. He treated me like utter crap. "What do you mean by: the rest of his daughters?"

"He always treated me like a fucking princess. I was Daddy's Little Girl. It's because I proved I was stronger than a man. I proved myself worth his time."

"Why?" This was getting exciting.

"I did not try to prove myself to him. I needed to prove nothing to nobody." It was then I noticed her posture. Back straight, head held high, arms behind her back and she walked in precise strides.

"Were you a solider?" I questioned.

She smiled at me "Clarisse. I still am a solider. So prepare to meet you're new drill sergeant."

We reached the Cabin and all the other children of Ares came out to see Storm Fly and me. "Why do they all look like men, Clarisse?"

"Who does she think she is?" One of my brothers yelled, clearly insulted.

"This is Storm Fly. A child of Ares! She is wise to ways of battle so respect her or-."

"Or I will cover you in alcohol and set you on fire. Why are you all grouped together like that? You spineless, pathetic toddlers! What are you, Zebra? No, you are children of The God Of War! So act like it! I want boys on the left and girls on the right. Four orderly lines on each side now move your asses!" She yelled like a true child of Ares. I ran into a line of girls, we all stood like her to the best of our ability, not wanting to make her mad. "Attention!" She shouted. We all saluted. Storm Fly went down each line slowly, shouting to the ones who didn't stand like she wanted and adjusting the people who saluted wrong. Knocking out the ones who talked back or didn't obey her orders by chopping them hard in the neck.

When she reached me, I held my breath. After close examination, she gently adjusted my saluting position and smiled at me. "Well done, solider. You can breath again." She walked past me and I let out the air in my lungs.

She finished her inspection and stood at the front of us. "At ease soldiers!" She shouted and we swiftly lowered our arm to our side. Not losing our perfect posture. "Now, as long as I'm here, I will be your teacher. You will listen to me and follow my every order. I expect our Cabin to be spotless at all times, all weapons will be looked after carefully and kept completely clean. Training starts today at precisely 3:30 pm. If you are not early or precisely on time your punishment is 300 push ups and cleaning the whole Cabin inside and out until it sparkles! Soon-" She gave a glare that made everyone shiver, even me. She was terrifying! "...You're going to wish you'd never been born!"

* * *

Damn Storm!

Hope you enjoyed!

Have a fabulous day!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

_:)_


	9. 9) Bianca's Spirit Pays A Visit

**Chapter 9: Bianca's Spirit Pays A Visit**

* * *

Neona was sitting quietly on her knees, back pressed against Thalia's old tree. Her 'Mid-Summer Night Dreams' styled dress rustling gently with the soft breeze. Her eyes wee glued to the Camp below. Just watching. Everyone was going about their daily business: Storm Fly was training The Ares Cabin. Percy and Annabeth were sparring. Grover was playing his pipes. Thailia, Nico and Hook Fang were having a friendly conversation. Tyson was - Were was Tyson? Neona began to worry.

Standing up, she scanned for the Cyclops. It was like an extremely aggravating game of 'Where's Wally'. She looked everywhere and she was a Night Fury so her vision was incredible. He wasn't anywhere. Little tears filled her eyes. "Calm down, Neona! Just calm yourself! I know, I'll ask Percy! Percy will know where Tyson is!"

Giddy as a school girl, she sped down the hill and pounced on Percy. "**Γαμώτο! (Fuck!) **Neona, calm down, what's up?" She helped him up and looked at him with a glossy look in her eyes. He quirked a brow, "Is there actually something wrong or did you just want to break my mid-section?"

"Please tell me you know where Tyson is! I haven't seen him since the morning!"

"He's in the armoury, it's just down that path."

"Thank you big brother!"

Percy didn't have time to question, as Neona had speeded down the path faster than the Flash. "Wow. She must really want to see Tyson..."

"Of course she does, Seaweed Brain! She's a Dragon! They hate being separated from their mates for more than ten minutes!"

"What time is it?"

"About 4:30."

"She went about an hour... That's pretty good, right?"

"That's because she's been making sure that Storm Fly and Hook Fang don't cause any trouble..."

"I knew that."

* * *

**At The Armoury:**

* * *

Tyson was working with Beckendorf on some new swords for training, missing his mate terribly. "Missing your Dragon, Tyson?" Beckendorf joked, not knowing that Tyson wouldn't take it as a joke. Tyson broke the sword he was making with a squeeze of his hand, shards of metal flying everywhere. Tyson looked down at him, his normally childish eye blazing with fury. He picked Beckendorf up by his shirt so they were eye level with each other, "Yes I am _Charles..._" Tyson purposely called him by his first name, drawing it out with venom dripping from it. "If you have a problem, that wall is just calling for you. I think it wants your company." Beckendorf understood. If he made a wrong move with Tyson about Neona, he would be thrown through that very thick wall.

"Okay Tyson, I get it. I'm sorry for insulting her. I didn't mean it that way. Honest." He really hadn't either.

Tyson sighed sadly and put him down. "I am sorry, I am just very protective of her."

"I know buddy. How about we-" He stopped when Tyson perked up and turned around. Beckendorf followed his lead to see the very same noirette leaning against the doorway with a pout on her little red lips. "Damn, I really wanted to see you get thrown through that wall. No offence dude, it just would have been amazing to see Tyson throw you through that wall..."

"None taken Neo, none taken."

"Neo?" She questioned.

"Yeah, like The Matrix Neo. Have you never seen that film?" He asked, utterly surprised.

"No. Sorry if that offends you in any-" She was cut off by Tyson finally snapping out of his surprise and throwing his arms around her. "I missed you too, Tyson. Like I was saying Charles, I'm sorry if the fact that I have never seen that film offends you in any way shape or form."

"It's fine I - Tyson! She needs to breathe! Does he always do this?"

"Yep. I think my body's adjusting to the hugs though..."

"Okay, that's cool. Can you not call me Charles?"

"What about Charlie?"

"I guess that works..."

"Awesome. Now - " Once again, Tyson cut her off by a deep whimpering. Not happy about Neona ignoring him and giving Beckendorf all the attention. She looked down and patted his head gently, trying to apologise silently before looking up and focusing on Beckendorf again. Tyson was not happy. He nudged her stomach with his head, nuzzling to trying and win her attention. When that didn't work, he threw her over his shoulder and walked out of the armoury, Neona was pounding at his back. Demanding to be put down.

He didn't put her down until they reached Thalia's Tree and he sat her down. "About time!" She cried. Neona had secretly found it quite adorable how he reacted to her purposely ignored him. **(A/N: **On purpose? Didn't see that comin', did ya?) He plonked himself down next to her and pulled Neona into his lap. Petting her hair gently. Looking up at him, Neona saw that his gaze was on Percy and Annabeth who had stopped sparring and were lying on the floor laughing. Percy pulled Annabeth into a tight hug and kissed her hair. "I'm guessing they are mates as well?" She asked.

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"About a year and half tomorrow..."

"Does it bother you?"

"What?"

"Does it bother you? It looks like it does."

"It used to I suppose."

"Used to?"

"Until about a week ago and I met you, honeypie!"

"... Honeypie?"

"Sorry, it's a Cyclops thingy. For some reason."

"Uh huh."

"You do not mind?"

"Not if you can't help it, then no, I don't mind." Man, that was a mistake.

"Yay! Come on Honeypie! Let's go and talk to Percy and Annabeth then eat Peanut Butter Sandwiches!" He cradled her in his arms and speeded down the hill. Neona got a massive sense of Deja Vu from when she had done the same thing about twenty minutes ago... Obviously she wasn't carrying herself or Tyson.

When they reached the couple, Tyson switched Neona's position so that he had one arm around her waist so he could pull Percy and Annabeth of the ground, pulling them into a hug with his free arm. Percy wheezed, "Big guy, could ya let us go? We're kinda suffocating here." Tyson unravelled his arm and used it to pat Neona's hair.

Tyson sat down, taking his girlfriend with him. Percy and Annabeth followed. They began to have a fun dialogue for about forty minutes about this and that, sometimes just laughing about nothing. Suddenly, Chiron came into view. He looked worried, slightly scared and exasperated. They all stood, apart from Neona who was carried up. "What's wrong?" Percy asked.

"It's Bianca Di Angelo. She here at Camp."

"What?" Percy and Annabeth cried. Percy shook his head. "That's impossible Chiron. She died years ago."

"Bianca died...?"

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V:**

* * *

"Bianca died...?" I heard Neona say quietly. Oh shit. I forgot she didn't know about Bianca's death. I saw Tyson gently squeeze her. "Yeah. She died a while ago."

"I see." Her voice was so choked. The poor dear - I sound like my mother, this is not good!

"Her spirit's here and she wants Neona. Now."

We ran behind Chiron until we reached The Big House. Sure enough, there was Bianca. Bianca's head snapped up when Neona came into view and she ran up to her. "Tyson, put me down." Surprisingly, he did as he was told. "Why are you here Bianca?"  
"I need to talk to you alone."

"Uh huh." Neona grabbed Bianca's hand, taking off running toward the re-made Artemis Cabin. The door slammed and that was all we saw of them for a while.

* * *

**Bianca's P.O.V:**

* * *

Neona slammed the door behind her and we sat down on the bed. "What is it Bianca? Why did you come from your resting place to Camp. I know it's not because you were desperate to see me."

"You recall your dream, don't you?"

"Too clearly."

"I made that happen."

"Why?" Her voice raised slightly.

"To warn you of what is to come. It was the only memory I could trigger."

"What is to come?"

"Galen is alive, Neona. He lives in The Sea Of Monsters. After the Battle Of Berk, he didn't want you to see him as he felt like you were ashamed in him."

"My brother's alive?"

"You are biological siblings. You do know that, don't you?"

"We can't be. My God Parent is Artemis. His is Poseidon!"

"Dragons who have a human form have to be born of at least two Gods. His Mother is also Artemis, Neona. You are not her only child." I knew she wouldn't take the news well. Her eyes began to glow and suddenly a Night Fury was in front of me. She went through the roof, literally. All I saw was the silhouette of the Dragon vanish into the sky. "I'm sorry, sister. You are also my biological sister." I said to the air before walking slowly out of the Cabin. Ghostly tears filling my eyes and falling down my face.

They were waiting for me. When the other came into view, I could see Percy, Annabeth, Chiron, Storm Fly and Hook Fang trying to hold Tyson back from me. "What did you do?" He shouted and I flinched.

"I'm sorry. I knew she wouldn't take the news well..."

"What news?" Storm shouted.

"The truth of Galen and her parents." Storm's grip went slack.

"You told her about her parents?"

"She didn't actually here the part about one of her dads. She was gone by then..."

"Me and Storm will talk to her. I know where she's heading..." Hook Fang spoke gently.

"Where?" We all questioned in union. They looked at each other in despair.

"... Berk."

With that, they changed into Dragons. Storm turned into a gorgeous Nadder, her scales shone gently in the sun. Hook was Monstrous Nightmare, her body suddenly set itself on fire and she grinned. They took off into the sky toward the deserted island of Berk.

"Neona..." Tyson began to cry loudly, falling to his knees and burying his face in his hands.

"Aww Ty, don't cry big guy. They'll bring her back."

"Or we could go to them."

"What?" I held up several pearls.

"Persephone's Pearls..."

* * *

OMS! So much happens in this f****ing chapter!

Dads? Neona has more than one God as a Father? And one of them is Hades! Oh!

Hope you enjoyed!

Have a fabulous day!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

_:)_


End file.
